La hija de Renesmee Cullen
by Arlette Vulturi L
Summary: "Un peligro", dijeron de ella, sin embargo, ella no es un peligro es como su madre, un ser pacifico y tranquilo, pero Renesmee no pudo arriesgar a su niña, a su princesa, a su única hija a un destino cruel, los evadió, a pesar de que el único hombre que en realidad pudo amar se encontraba entre ellos. La tendió en la cama, dejo sus pertenencias, para luego, desaparecer...
1. Prefacio

Desperté.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin desperté.

No sé cuántos años habían pasado desde que me dormí, solo que fue un muy largo

Tiempo.

Di un pequeño salto para pararme de la cama en la que reposaba, ¿qué había pasado?

Fue la primera pregunta que me había formulado.

Fui hasta una pequeña mesa, en donde reposaban un guardapelo, una foto vieja, un anillo

De matrimonio, un collar con una "V" y un papel amarillento con algo escrito.

Tome el guardapelo era redondo con una esbelta guirnalda de hojas de parra grabada

Alrededor de borde exterior del círculo, y tenía una grabación, "plus que ma propre vie"

Lo abrí, y vi la foto de una familia, una chica de unos 18 años aproximadamente, un

Cabello castaño y largo hasta media espalada, muy pálida, el chico tenía un cabello

Cobrizo piel igual de pálida, solo que él tenía los ojos dorados, y la chica tenía ojos rojos.

Había una pequeña en la foto, cabello cobrizo, piel no tan pálida, ojos chocolates y mejillas

Rosadas.

La foto era otra cosa, la misma chica, solo que un poco más grande, con un vestido

De novia hermoso.

En la parte posterior de la foto había una inscripción en italiano "Un eternità avanti, il

mio amato Renesmee"

El anillo de matrimonio y el collar eran hermosos, yo hubiera matado por uno.

El papel amarillento tenía algo escrito, en español

"Sé que cuando despiertes te sentirás algo atarantada, pero no te preocupes mi niña,

Me presento, me llamo Renesmee Cullen, sí, soy la chica cobriza de ambas

Fotos, y bueno, ese, ese era mi anillo de matrimonio, solo te digo que cosas terribles

Pasaran si alguien te ve, solo te pido que te quedes aquí, no salgas, eh dejado

Suficiente comida hasta que tu verdadera familia te recoja, y si no, me temo que

Tendrás que ir a buscarlos, primero, Isabella Cullen, se presentara como Swan

Después de todo lo que paso, ella te llevara con la demás familia, debes de acudir con

Alice, ella te dirá el nombre de quien te debe interesar, y después debes ir con Rosalie,

Quien te llevara con Eleazar, lo que debes hacer es pedirles la ubicación

De los Vulturi, después de eso, él que bloquea los 5 sentidos te dirá todo, sé que es muy

Complicado, no intentes brincarte a personas, todos son sumamente importantes, pero

El que te debe interesar, es ese castaño con ojos rojos.

Isabella vive en ese pueblo en donde siempre llueve, Forks, en la mejor casa que veas.

Con todo cariño, tu madre, Renesmee Cullen..."

¿Renesmee Cullen?, ¿mi madre?

Al final del papel, en letras muy pequeñas decía un nombre...

"Juliette Jane Alessandra V. C."

Si mi madre era "Renesmee Cullen", "C." era, Juliette Jane Alessandra V. Cullen.

Solo que, ¿cuál era el V.?

Abrí un estante que estaba alado de la cama y vi muchas bolsas de sangre.

Tome una mochila que estaba tirada, la abrí, tenía mucho dinero.

Puse cinco bolsas de sangre, el guardapelo, la foto, el collar, el anillo y el papel

Amarillento y salí de la casa.

Después me propuse buscar quien soy, después de dormir, creo, veinte años no recuerdo

Nada, solo espero localizar a Isabella, Forks...

Hasta ahora solo se mi nombre, soy, Juliette Jane Alessandra V Cullen.


	2. Isabella Cullen

Salí de la casa y fui a Forks, no sé cómo logre llegar hasta ahí, pero ahí estaba.

"La mejor casa que veas" estaba escrito en el papel, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba una casa como la que tenía en mi imaginación.

Hasta que vi una casa, demasiado escondida, pero me guié por los listones blancos que alguien había puesto, ademas de pétalos de flores marchitas que trazaban el camino.

Cuando llegue una muchacha de apariencia cansada y amargada estaba sentada en una de las cuatro escaleras que se hallaban justo enfrente de la casa.

Sentí que ella no era la única en la casa, pues escuche ruidos adentro.

-Hola-salude.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú eres Isabella Cullen?

-Isabella Swan, ¿necesitas algo?

-Mm, bueno, primero, ¿conoces a Renesmee Cullen?

-Claro que sí, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Bueno, ella ya no vive aquí, dudo que siquiera viva.

-Mm, ¿puedes contarme de ella?

-Claro, Renesmee, de pequeña prefería "Nessie", era una joven cobriza, unos rizos hermosos, con esos ojos achocolatados y dulces, era una niña muy bella, amable, impaciente, dulce, pero, ingenua.

Cuando creció un poco más, catorce años, salió a dar una vuelta por el bosque, tardo mucho, recuerdo que ella salió a las ocho de la noche, y no regreso hasta las doce y media, sus padres la regañaron, ella no se quejó de su castigo, pues estaba en otro mundo, su castigo termino, ella salía todas las noches a las ocho y regresaba con una sonrisa a las diez.

Todo iba bien, hasta que ella "cumplió" 16 años, de la nada, sin decir ni una sola palabra, empacó sus cosas, dejo una nota, y... se fue, solo se fue.

Sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos, todos los que la conocían estaban muy preocupados pues Renesmee no había dicho nada de su huida.

El tiempo paso, nadie sabía nada de Renesmee, hasta que su tía la vio, sus ojos rojos, transformándose a un tono naranja debido a su dieta, pero no solo la vio a ella, una bebe, hermosa como Renesmee cuando era bebe, solo un defecto, ella tenía el símbolo Vulturi.

Su familia la fue a buscar, pero no se encontraron a la híbrida de ojos chocolates, sino a una vampiresa de ojos casi dorados.

Todos se preguntaron qué había pasado, y bueno, ella se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada, se enamoró, él estaba a punto de irse, pero ella no podía dejarlo ir, así que se marchó a Volterra con su amado, les tomo un tiempo aceptar su relación, hasta que lo hicieron.

Alice, su tía organizo una hermosa boda, era perfecta, todo era perfecto, hasta que encontraron un pequeño error, Renesmee siendo humana había tenido relaciones con aquel vampiro, el resultado, un ser más vampiro que humano, su crecimiento era lento, por eso nadie lo sospecho, nadie.

Solo Renesmee sabía, ni siquiera el padre sabía, los Vulturi pensaron que era una amenaza, y lo era, más vampiro que humano, eso no saldría bien.

Pero Renesmee no entregaría a su bebe tan fácil, la escondió, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, y debido a los poderes de el bebe nadie, ni siquiera el mejor rastreador la pudo encontrar, pero nadie pensó, que con el bebe Renesmee también fuera a desaparecer, no está con la bebe, pues ya a hubieran encontrado-finalizó.

Pensé por unos momentos hasta que recordé el guardapelo, así que lo saque y se lo enseñe.

-¿Reconoce...esto?

Ella acaricio el exterior del ovalo color oro, para después abrirlo.

- ¿Sabes qué dice?, el vendedor dijo que era "más que mi propia vida"-dijo para ella misma para después decir-"plus que ma propre vie"

-¿Lo reconoce?-insistí.

-Claro que sí, yo se lo regale.

-¿A Renesmee?

-Sí.

Ella estuvo encerrada en su burbuja de recuerdos antes de volver a la realidad y decir

-¿Por qué lo tienes tú?-pregunto intrigada.

-Mm, bueno, mi nombre hasta donde yo sé es, Juliette Jane Alessandra V. Cullen, la hija de Renesmee, ¿usted que es de mi madre?

Espere una respuesta, pero en vez de eso, ella sonrió y sus ojos cobraron un brillo de esperanza.

-Mi querida Julie, yo soy Bella Cullen, la madre de Renesmee Cullen.

-¡Por fin!, alguien en la que puedo confiar, mi abuela.

-Sí, mm, bueno, ¿has visto a tu madre?

-No, desperté apenas ayer, no sé nada, solo mi madre me dejo una carta en donde me dijo que tenía que venir a verte.

-Mm, bueno, ¿y quién sigue de ver?

-Creo que... Alice.

-Okey, te llevare con ella.

Hoy no descubrí nada de mi pasado, pero si algo de el de mi madre.

Hola!, espero que le guste, gracias por leer!


End file.
